The Failed Plan
by Miss Uncreative
Summary: “I…I came to ask if I could join you, Master Cyclonis,” She spoke up. She stared down at her feet, afraid of what might happen if she looked Cyclonis straight in the eye. “I know you did,” Cyclonis smirked. “I knew you couldn’t resist a real offer."


Her footsteps echoed through the hall way as she walked to what felt like certain doom

Her footsteps echoed through the hallway as she walked to what felt like certain doom. She looked around cautiously, but there wasn't much to look at. Darkness covered everything; even the two guards who were pushing her seemed to be nothing but a shadow.

But, she could still see the cruel sneers on their faces. Trying her best to ignore the clanking of the chains twisted on her wrists, the crackling of the two guards, and her own heartbeat; she followed the plan.

Using her to push open a large door, the guards directed her to a large thrown room. One of the guards used his crystal power staff to push her, knocking her to the grown, almost landing on her face as she heard the guards laugh cruelly. Suddenly, footsteps seemed to come all around the room, no one could tell where they were coming from. All they knew was that someone was coming.

She tried to get up, but the chains on her wrists and what had happened early were making it hard. She deiced just to lye on the cold floor. The footsteps came closer and closer to her until she saw dark boots in front of her.

Why, look how we have here," Said a familiar male's voice, which sent a shiver running up her spine.

"My queen will be very happy to see you," He said with false joy tone in his voice. "I'll go tell her now—"

"You won't have to."

The guards and the man looked at where the voice was coming from. Piper tried her best to look up, but it was no use. She already knew who it was.

She'd know the sinister voice anywhere.

"Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace gave a little bow. The two guards looked at each other in fear, thinking the same exact thought, and fell down to their knees next to Piper.

"Dark Ace," the Maser said solemnly, then glared down at her. "Dark Ace, help our _guest_ up."

She gulped as she felt the Ace's cold fingers wrap around her arm, grasping it tightly and yanking her to her feet. Now, she could see everything. Dark Ace's smirk of triumph, how dark the thrown room seemed, the two guards lying on the floor, and Master Cyclonis' darken glare.

"I…I came to ask if I could join you, Master Cyclonis," She spoke up. She stared down at her feet, afraid of what might happen if she looked Cyclonis straight in the eye.

"I know you did," Cyclonis smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist a real offer if you got one."

"But," Dark Ace spoke up, "How do we know she isn't just a spy of the Storm Hawks—"

Master Cyclonis held her hand out, telling him to stay quiet. "But, Dark Ace, we know the Storm Hawks care about Piper. They wouldn't be stupid enough to let her run to the most dangerous place in Atmos," She looked over at Piper, "Isn't that right, Piper?"

She looked up, "I came alone."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"But isn't that the answer to the question you were really asking?"

"Ooh, she's very good," The Master complimented. "And, we could always use a crystal specialist."

"I'm also a tactics specialist," She said.

"My, my, is there anything you can't do?" Cyclonis smirked evilly. "But, before you become a Cyclonian and work for me, answer this question…does this hurt?"

Cyclonis suddenly aimed her staff towards Piper, shooting out a painful blast. Piper fell to the floor in pain, not being able to stand up or do anything, and was most certainly caught off guard.

Her plan had failed.

The only reason she was on the Cyclonian terra. Now, she was felling herself being electrified. Was this the end?

Cyclonis stopped blasting and Piper heard a battle cry, which sounded so familiar and she would have been happy to hear.

But then, everything went black.

Piper's eyes slowly opened. She looked up to see Finn's, Junko's, Stork's, Radarr's, and Aerrow's eyes staring down at her. Her eyes darted around, scanning her surroundings and where she was lying, and figured out she was in her room.

"Look who's finally awake!" Finn exclaimed. Radarr jumped off of Aerrow's shoulders and onto Piper's bed and cuddled against her. She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Aerrow asked.

"I'm as good as I'm supposed to be." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Piper!" Junko said, "I'll go get your ice cream!"

Junko ran out of the room as fast as he could, thinking ice cream was the answer for everything.

Finn's eyes widen and he smiled slyly. "I think I'm gonna' go help Junko with that ice cream." Finn walked out of the room.

"Now, that I know Piper won't die a slow and painful death," Stork spoke up, "I think I'll go back to piloting the Condor. I don't trust 'auto-pilot' ever since…never mind." Stork's eye twitched as he walked out of Piper's room and back to the Condor's controls.

Radarr made a little screech, then ran out of the room. Piper thought he was probably going to make sure Finn and Junko didn't eat every ounce of ice cream they had.

Aerrow and Piper were now alone.

After a moment of awkward silence, Aerrow turned to her. "Ya know…you were very brave."

Piper blushed. How was she supposed to react to something like that?

"Hardly," Piper said. "All I was doing was following the plan…" Piper's smile turned into a frown as she remembered how the plan was supposed to turn out. And it didn't involve her almost dying.

Aerrow seemed to read her mind, as he sat at the end of her bed and said, "Hey, you didn't mess up the plan."

"Yeah, all I did was completely fail." Piper sighed, now sitting up and she looked down at her hands placed on her lap. "I put my own life in danger."

Aerrow gently placed his hand on Piper's cheek and she looked up at him.

"But, isn't that what Sky Knights do?" He smiled. "We're really glad you're safe, Piper. And we _will_ beat Master Cyclonis."

"I don't think will happen any time soon." Piper sighed. She didn't mean to sound so negative, but what else was she supposed to think?

Aerrow shrugged. "We'll be here to help whenever help is needed."

Piper nodded her head in agreement. Aerrow smiled as he stood up. "Come on, we better get to the kitchen to make sure Finn and Junko aren't gorging their selves to death."

Piper laughed a little and Aerrow slowly helped Piper stand up. To Piper's shock, she felt just fine. Not a single bone in her body hurt.

The crystal should have killed her…if it had shot her longer. If Aerrow hadn't come in when he did, she could have died.

Piper smiled.

"What?" Aerrow asked.

Piper leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"Y-your welcome." Aerrow said, a bit shocked before smiling.

Piper started walking ahead of Aerrow and stopped and smirked at him, "Come on, we better make sure Finn and Junko are…ok."

"Are they ever?" Aerrow joked.

Piper laughed as the two of them headed towards the Condor's kitchen.


End file.
